The Sky is the Limit
by Romantically Deficient
Summary: Rated M for a reason! Bella meets Carlisle in Port Angeles, they both have very different life styles but an odd attraction brings them together,
1. Chapter 1

**So hello lovely people i'm writing another story :D Hope you like this story, leave a review and follow if you like :) Or if you don't either way I would love your feedback! Pardon any mistakes, but remember I am still new at writing fan fiction so cut me a little slack :p Also check out my other story, Love and Tragedy! Rated M for many reasons. Feel free to press follow because I will be updating this story every other day. Also Stephanie Meyer owns all characters used from her series, I have just used them to create fictional events.**

**A briefing before the story **

* * *

><p>Since she was fifteen years old, Bella hadn't had the best life. She spent most of the time trying to figure out how to survive, the streets took her in after her mom Renee got caught up with drugs and prostitution. Even through the tough times she faced living on the streets of Port Angeles, there were people that helped her out along the way. Her only mother figure was Esme, she helped Bella out whenever she could. Giving her a spot in the females homeless shelter before anyone else could fill up the spots and giving her the first meals from the soup could only feel grateful for the things she's been given in her life, because, well she knew they were meant to happen so that she could grow from those experiences. Even the darkest ones that should never be spoken of...<p>

**This is a story about life. How strange things happen for miraculous reasons, and how life doesn't always give happy endings to those that deserve it. We can't always control the outcome of what fate has in store for us, but we certainly can control the outcome of what we make of the moments we're given. Before you go on reading, as the author I owe it to my readers to give the full story with no loose ends. And as some of you might not like reading realistic events, I assure you that it wasn't in my intention to disturb the thoughts of my readers. Readers beware, the following story has the following contents in it: Violence, rape, language, drug use, definite lemons and a close encounter with the nature of child predators. If you are younger than 18, be advised that some of the content was advised for adult eyes to read only.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan the night shift employee at the _Pink Cabaret. _She served drinks, picked up trash and waited on the "dancers" every needs. She would put on a fake smile when she got to work everyday, all for twenty dollars at most in tips a night. By the end of the week she had enough money to pay for her weeks stay at the shady hotel called _Old Port _which was the cheapest and grossest place to try and sleep in.

She woke up with her body aching from laying on the lumpy, murky stained mattress that sat in the middle of a sour yellow colored room that had a broken heater, a non working television and a bathroom the size of a small closet. At least their were no pests she had to worry about, at least that she knew of.

Her long hazelnut colored hair hung near her lower back, she had no shine it like the strippers at her job had. Of course it could be blamed on her lack of food consumption, which could be blamed on her lifestyle, which could eventually be blamed on her not so bright up bringing. But nevertheless Bella didn't blame it on anything, in fact she didn't feel like it was right to blame misfortunes on a single matter because it was fate working its magic.

"Guess I better get ready for work..." she exclaimed to herself. Her work clothes were hung over a green lamp that didn't work and she grabbed them on her way to the pitiful thing she called a shower. Not bothering to wait thirty minutes for the water to warm up, she squeezed the little bottles of hotel shampoo and conditioner in her hand one at a time. As she let the soap soak in she aloud the cold water to pour down upon her petite body, it did nothing but make her muscles tense up more then needed.

The shower was quick and as usual uncomfortable. Bella put her wet hair in a messy bun then slid her clothes on, not bothering to look in the mirror before she left the room. Her bike was right outside her door and she scowled every time she saw it. Her back tire had a huge hole in it, so it was considered scrap metal to most people, to her it was the only thing she could actually call her own.

Making her way to work was simple because it was just across the street from the hotel and she only had to walk there late at night, when most people were in bed asleep in the arms of those they loved.

"Hey Bells come do my makeup sweetie, i'm on in ten minutes," said the fake blonde that called herself Daisy. Bella made her way over to the giant "cabaret" type mirrors and started working on the barbie dolls makeup. After about eight minutes Bella finished up Daisy's makeup and had her on her way. "Can't forget this." Daisy giggled then added glitter to her unnatural perky tits.

"Well we should make our way out there, good luck Daze." Bella concluded her interactions with her for the rest of the night after her usual response.

The lights from the stage were almost nauseating as Bella cleaned up tables that had mixtures of alcohol spilled on it. She hated this job with a fiery passion, but she felt she had no right to complain about something so unimportant.

The girls on stage were grinding on each other in front of mostly lonely, over weight men that had drinking problems. Bella just shook her head in disbelief as to how she got to where she was at in life. A twenty- three year old with a job cleaning up after filth. She truly felt the need to leave but stayed anyways.

"Hey baby how mu-sh it cost ta git a lap dance frum ya?" She turned around to see a boy with messy ash colored hair that looked like he was barely of age to be in there.

"I'm no dancer sir." And she continued with her job and for the rest of her shift went on like that, with continuous idiots trying to talk to her.

"I'm going to head out and get a bite to eat." She told Emmett, which was the only bouncer that worked there. He was a big burly guy with curly brown hair. "Take care Bella." He smiled patting my back.

The night air was fresh and she let her hair down around her neck. The diner right down the street was open all the time so she decided to go eat there, after all she did get tipped a little more than she's used to. The bell chimed as she entered the small diner. Looking around she noticed she was the only customer there.

"Hello, sit anywhere you please." The woman screamed from the back. Bella made her way to a booth in the back then stared out the window. The bell chimed as a man entered. Bell scanned the menu then got an idea of what she wanted.

"okay sweetie, what can I get you?" The tan woman looked bored out of her mind and impatiently chewed on her gum. "Ill just have some eggs and bacon please." She handed the woman her menu. "kay." she turned around glaring, "I'll get to you in a minute."

Bella looked up to meet the gaze of a blonde haired man that towered over the waitress. Bella glanced past them and looked through the window to see that the rain had started coming down from the ash grey sky. The sky was the limit for her life, and looking at the stars she thought of the endless possibilities of her future.

She got snapped back to reality when a smooth deep voice asked her a question, "May I?" His deep blue eyes darted to the open seat in front of her. "Errrm...yeah, sure?"

He gradually sat down and acted like nothing was strange by this. "Hello i'm Isabella." She reached out her hand to shake his, for she didn't know this stranger.

He smiled with his perfectly straight, white teeth showing. She gazed strongly at how gorgeous this stranger was. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He looked up at her from under his dark lashes then introduced his self, "Awe what a beautiful name, it's nice to meet you _Isabella_. My name is Carlisle."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but I had to get the story started and I of course had to fit in Carlisle at the end :) Anyways, FollowReview! Pardon any errors, I'm writing this at 1 in the morning/ I'll edit it later...**

**And I will be posting to this story every other day after this and for my other story I will be posting a chapter every other day starting tomorrow. Thanks again!**

**P.S**

**It will get better I promise :p Till next time  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short and not well written. I've decided that I probably need more time to write each chapter for all of my stories. Anyways I promise that this story will get good I just need time to work into it :) **

**All characters are owned by SM, aside from any OC**

**Bella POV**

"It's just Bella." I said to him as I looked at him indifferently. He chuckled then with his cobalt colored eyes he sort of just gazed at me. I turned away uncomfortably and started stabbing my food and eating it quickly.

"So uh what are you doing eating here at this time of night?" I asked. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to go home and rest. Life always left me worn out by the end of the day. Carlisle probably noticed my eyes wandering outside and quickly stopped talking mid sentence. I turned back to him and face him a sincere look with apology written all over it, I yawned then out of nowhere told him, "Do you wanna talk or like hangout sometime?"

I didn't even know this man but he seemed a lot more respectful than half of the people I knew. I mean deep down I knew that people were good, some were just plagued with dark matter in their hearts.

He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile, "Of course that would be my pleasure." I took out my wallet and left a few bills on the table. I wasn't really in a rush to get back "home" but I didn't want to weird him out with the fact that I wanted to hangout with him, I mean he was a stranger that as far as I knew could have been a serial killer.

"Erm...you mind if we hangout right now?" We made our way outside where it was sprinkling and the sky was navy blue and thick grey clouds replaced the once sparkling stars. "I actually, cannot right now I have a surgery in a few hours that I have to prepare for. I don't want to cut into someones chest half asleep." I nodded a little disappointed for some reason.

With my obvious embarrassment on my face he retorted with, "It's not like I don't want to but I must get going. Farewell." And with that he turned towards his black BMW, that car seriously costed more than anything I owned all together. In fact it costed more than I felt I was worth.

I watched him speed off and daydreamed how nice it would be to live a luxurious life as he seemed to have. I chuckled to myself, _In your dreams Bella. _I started on my way walking to my the shit hole I lived in. The moist air felt good on my face and I smiled thinking about how beautiful the sky always looked, especially on nights like these. The roads were empty and the stoplights all flashed on and off red.

As I got to my hotel i noticed only a few cars parked, I guess that was good that meant I could sleep in peace without having to listen to people fight all night. My bike was still leaning against the rails in front of my room and I softly smiled at it. Something about that bike made me feel at peace, like maybe there was hope for my life. It sounds silly however I could care less how it sounds.

I unlocked my room door then quickly shut it behind me and locked it once more. The room didn't feel so bad at night, maybe because everything was dark so I couldn't see the reality of my life. I got undressed and climbed into bed making sure to air out the blankets for fear of what creatures I might find.

I stared at the ceiling and sent out a silent prayer to whoever was up there listening. _Just let me be happy. _After saying that I drifted off to sleep only to be distracted by my thoughts of my past.

* * *

><p><em>"Bella sweetie I'm goin' to need ya to stay with Anthony again...Um just stay in here while I help Pet-Mark here with somethin." Renee said as she left a twelve year old Bella with a man that had the look of deceit in his eyes. "Hey Bells you wanna play a game with me?" She looked into his eyes that were full of pedophilia and lust. <em>

_"No I wanna watch TV." She turned away from his drug filled gaze, fear wasn't going to help her out of this situation and it was time to be a big girl and try to face what was coming to her. [All while her mother shot up heroine in the other room while getting her breasts fondled with]_

_Anthony continued to stare at the innocent brunette that sat anxiously in front of the television, she waited patiently for her mother to return and rescue her from what was about to happen. _

_"I'm gonna go check on my mamma." She stood up and quickly started making her way to the end of the trash filled hall where she last saw her mom. Before she could make it to the door she was grabbed by her small arm and tugged inside a small room bathroom that smelled of putrid mold._

_"Let go of me!"She yelled trying to hit Anthony with her balled up fists. It was no use because of her small stature and his enormous body. He was a grown adult that seek-ed pleasure in seeing the defenseless shake in fear. He took a step towards her and she backed up against the shower. Her mother was in the room next door not aware that her only daughter, her only angel, was going to get violated without being able to fight back._

_Isabella Swan, twelve years old and has already learned not to trust anyone._

_A fraction of her nightmares were caused by the very thought of a strange man and his grotesque hands. Another part was caused by the emotional pain of feeling alone and abandoned by her mother, the only woman in the world that was supposed to be there for her. But in the end chose drugs over her and left her only child out on the streets on her own to fend for herself. Bella was a child with a broken smile, she barely hit puberty when she was left afraid in the harsh streets of Seattle._

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of thunder and rain hitting the window heavily. I peered outside and noticed how flooded the streets were getting. I turned to my left and looked into the grimy mirror, it looked as if my soul had been sucked out of my shell of a body. I looked miserable and dead inside. <em>How long have I looked like this?<em> Maybe I was just going crazy or maybe I was already crazy. Either way I need to do something fun, or whatever that was called.

Without thinking I ran outside and sprinted down the stairs, the rain hit me hard as I was free in the parking lot. I outstretched my arms and let every part of me get soaked with the falling water. i don't know what it was that impulsed me to do this. It was sure as hell fun though and despite the fact that I probably seemed crazy to people I felt good for once. The rain seemed to wash away whatever emotional damage I had bottled up and I needed that for a while.

A voice behind me made me just and I quickly turned around with my hand out, this happened to be a defense mechanism I had whenever I would hear a male voice behind me.

"Isabella right?" It happened to be the same man from the other night from the diner. "Yeah, um...Carlisle? I raised my eyebrow and he nodded. I looked around and blushed because of how silly I must have looked standing in the rain.

He looked down at my shirt and turned away in that moment. I saw a tint of pink work into his fair colored skin, wondering what was the deal I looked down to see what I was wearing. _Fuck! Way to look trashy Bella! _I was wearing a purple tank top that now showed my nipples due to the rain and matching purple shorts that were now formed to my body. _Maybe coming out here wasn't a good idea after all._ I covered my chest and looked down at the ground.

"Do you wanna dry off inside?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't given the wrong impression.

He nodded and looked down at his clothes that looked as if they had just been soaked in a pool. "I would love to." With a smiled from him, I lead the way up to my hotel room. Once we got inside I tried turning the dumb heater on, that by the way, still didn't work. "Sorry if its so cold...make yourself comfortable." I ran to the bathroom, shutting it behind me. I exhaled a breath and felt nothing but embarrassment. First I lived in a hotel room, secondly my dumb heater didn't work and if that weren't enough I just had probably the most attractive guy I've met, see too much of me. Not that I really had much but it must have still been off putting.

After I changed I went out and sat on my bed. "So uh, what were you doing here anyways?" He rubbed the back of his head as if thinking about what to say and hesitantly said, "I remember you telling me you lived near here and when I was driving by I noticed a young lady soaking in the pouring rain and close to catching a cold. And well, here we are." My face heated up and I felt like the biggest idiot.

Before I could say something he got up and looked around. "So this is where you live? Hmm.." I scratched my shoulder a little annoyed that this rich boy was mentally judging my place. "As a matter of fact this is where I live." I said a little more sharply than intended. "I'm sorry...I just know it's not much compared to what you're probably used to." I looked down to the dark green carpet and didn't feel the embarrassment anymore, I wasn't exactly sure why I was ashamed of my life but I should have been.

"I should probably get going, I have to get ready for another surgery in half an hour. However, Isabella I would really like it if we got to go out tonight?" Carlisle had the most gorgeous eyes and I couldn't say no to him. "Yeah of course we can, i'll be at the club across the street tonight around 8." My hesitation was quite obvious on my face, but I needed have some fun in my life even if just for a little while.

"Very well, I'll make your acquaintance later." He gave me one last smile then exited my room. _Why did he have to be so damn sophisticated? _I had a feeling me and him would have some difficulty communicating, even more so being friends.

For once since I've started working at the Pink Cabaret I actually felt like tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>"Hey Daze can you do me a favor?" I arrived at work a little earlier than usual to get some "stuff" done. "Yeah sugar whatcha need?" She smiled to me and flashed her overly bleached teeth, this lady never seizes to amaze me.<p>

I scratched the back of my head and sheepishly said, "I was wondering if you would do my hair and makeup for tonight?" Once I said that there was no back tracking my statement, her eyes sparkled in excitement and quickly pushed me down in her chair. "Of course I can, oh my am I glad you picked me to do it for you!" She squealed then got out her bag of wonders. _Shit what have I gotten myself into?_

I'm glad I came early otherwise I wouldn't have had the time for this. "I'm about done doll. So, uhh who's dick are you going to ride tonight?" She smiled and I just stared in wonder, she really was a little crazy. "Daisy, I'm not trying to "ride anyone's dick" tonight, eww. Anyways, I just have this guy meeting up with me later." I rolled my eyes and laughed while she raised her eyebrows in question.

"You guy's are doing a little foreplay then? Come on no one ever tells me their naughty lives." _Maybe that was for a reason. _"I just met him the other night gosh. But I dunno I think he's super attractive." I could tell what she was thinking but she stayed quiet instead. After a few moments of silence she turned the chair around towards the mirror, all dramatic like in the movies where they reveal an ugly character that was truly beautiful.

"Gosh Daze if you're so good at doing makeup why do you ask me to do your makeup?" I asked her quite impressed with how I now looked. "I like the feeling of being pampered!" She gave me a wink and playfully slapped my thigh to get out of her chair. "Anyways we need to get to work, i'll see you in there. But first I must add the finishing touches to my babies." She smiled and started applying her usual coat of glitter to her breasts. I walked out into the floor of the club and made my way to the bar to the on coming customers. Emmett had opened the doors and the _Pink Cabaret_ was officially open for the night.

"Hello can help you gentlemen with a drink?" I smiled at the group of men that were obviously here for a bachelor party. Four men and the "man of the hour" which was covered in beads, wore a cape and had a very lovely princess tiara on. When they heard drink they started hitting the table with their fists like cavemen until they finally told me that they wanted several rounds of beer.

The club was busy tonight most likely because of the special for Friday nights. The lights were dimmed down and so the joint was filled with flashing colorful lights as each girl strutted their stuff on stage. Tonight was the night that the strippers got paid the most because a lot of men came out from hiding under their rocks to get half price lap dances. I shot a smile at Daisy as she winked at me and pointed to the good looking gentlemen that was being dragged to the private rooms in the back.

I brought the group of guys their beers and made my round across the club to others that needed drinks. As usual Emmett was pushing someone out for groping another dancer. I rolled my eyes and started cleaning up some empty tables. I sighed as I picked up the flimsy wet dollar bill someone had left in their half filled cup. I went to the bar for my five minute break to get a drink and ordered a soda. The dark haired man behind the counter was Sam, he had started working as bar tender here the same time I got a job as a waitress. _Thanks_ I mouthed. I never drank alcohol, I always thought it tasted gross and it usually made people into complete assholes.

Once my break was over I started up on getting people their drinks and I went to make sure the strippers that were on their breaks had anything they wanted. Once that was done I made my way back to my customers at their tables, tonight was definitely packed. I saw a few more people fill up some tables and headed there way.

"Hello gentlemen, can I offer you some beverages? There's the midnight showing coming up in a few minutes so you're just in time." I smiled and looked around at the men that were dressed in scrubs. As I made my glance across the table my smile dropped and I noticed a familiar face.

His blue eyes flashed to mine and smiled, "I will have some rum and the rest of these idiots came here to drink some shots." One guy with blonde curls hit him in the arm and laughed. "Okay I'll be right back with that. Enjoy the presentation." I scurried off and asked Sam for the orders, while he made them the bright lights dimmed and a dubstep remix of_ In for the Kill _started playing. A dancer came out in an out of place skimpy military outfit, she slowly made her way to the pole and started dancing to the beat. Yupp, this was the midnight showing. Every dancer made the most money during this time and each had a routine and theme they stripped to.

The amount of erections in the house was surely every male. I made my way in the darkness back to the table that Carlisle and his friends had chosen. As I close to them I noticed he wasn't watching the stage for the dancers at all. No he was staring straight at me, and it somehow got me uncomfortable knowing that he didn't seem to pay any attention to the almost fully naked women on stage.

I placed the drink in front of everyone hoping I wasn't in anyone's way. Then after some thank you's from the group of doctors I started heading to my usual spot in the back and started sipping on my soda. I stared at the dancers as they pulled off more articles of "clothing". This made me wonder how the girls got to be so confident with their bodies, I on the other hand had the self esteem of an adolescent girl. I sighed and drank my soda again.

I guess I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings because when I turned I saw Carlisle on his way to my table with his drink in one hand and a piece of paper in the other hand. He gave me a soft crooked smile when he noticed I saw him. I almost died from that perfect smile.

"Hello Isabella, how are you doing tonight?" He sat down in front of me facing away from the rest of the club. I shrugged and replied, "Decent. I've made ten dollars in tips so I can't complain. How about you, and you friends?" I raised my eyebrows as I said friends. They managed to get close to the stage and started throwing bills to Daisy and another dancer, that were grinding on each other. They were topless and the glitter that was on Daisy's breasts were very apparent.

I also noticed the group for the bachelor party from before, they were were doing the same thing that Carlisle's friends were doing. Guys will definitely be guys.

"Well it's better now. It looks to be a busy night for you." He looked around and gestured to the tables that were filled up mostly men and a few women. "It sure is, you know Friday night deals and the midnight peep show and all. So tell me, what are you doing here? I smiled as I sipped on my soda.

He chuckled and took a small drink of his rum. "I told my colleagues that I was going to leave early and see you here, when they found out you worked here they told me they wanted to tag along to see the _show." _I smiled and blushed at the thought of him talking to his friends about me.

"Well they are certainly enjoying themselves. Why don't you go over there with them?" I cocked my head to the side in question. His cheeks turned a tint of pink and we locked eyes. "I came here to see you. Probably the only beautiful sight to see in here..." He whispered the last part. I wasn't sure if it was intended for me to hear, but I liked it anyways.

"So when does your shift end?" He through me an adorable smile that showed his faded dimples. I looked for a clock and was surprised by how much time passed between the beginning of my shift to now. "Well I actually get off pretty soon, about thirty minutes is when everyone has to leave and after that I clean up and lock up at two. So that means a total of about forty five minutes?" I bit my lip hoping i'd estimated right.

"Alright I can wait outside for you then." I blushed a little and took another sip from my almost finished soda. "I have to go check on the customers right quick." I got up and made my way to the tables that I had waited on before. The midnight peep show had ended and people were getting last minute dances and drinks.

I cleaned up a lot of tables and by the end of it I was tired. I had cleaned up alcohol that looked purposely poured on several tables and chairs. As people made their way out I noticed Emmett had to shove a few guys to the ground and send them on their way. I laughed, Emmett was that huge tough guy that had the curly brown hair and soft dimples that made girls think of him like a big teddy bear.

As I finished up cleaning and preparing everything for tomorrow I waited for the employees to exit out the back and I turned off the lights. Instead of walking out the back I went through the front and locked up the double doors behind me.

When I got outside I noticed that the sky had a nice teal color mixed in with the dark blue, the stars looked perfect and if it wasn't for the noise that startled me I would have wanted to drift away into the sky.

I turned to see Carlisle hold back a laugh and I squinted my eyes at him. "What's so funny?" I walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"It's nothing I just think it's quite comical that every time I see you, you're staring at the sky as if it's the most precious thing." I didn't really see the humor in that but I just went with it.

"So are we going anywhere?" I asked as he opened the door for me. He made his way around the BMW and got in. "Well I was thinking we can maybe go to the beach. It's always open at this time and you can surely see the stars from there." He put his seat belt on and waited a moment to start the car.

"Umm are you waiting for something?" I asked a little confused. He chuckled and leaned over me with his cheek resting on my own. I knew if he wouldn't move soon that he would feel the heat radiating from them. He pulled on my seat belt and clicked it in place across my chest. As he sat back in his seat he told me, "Safety first dear." And with that we were off to the beach at three o'clock in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about posting it so late, I've had a lot of stuff I've been busy doing. Anyways review and follow. I'll be working on the next chapter tonight so I might post it this weekend.<strong>

**~Till next time**


End file.
